Godzilla: Afterworld
by LostPilot77
Summary: In a nutshell, the story is the Godzilla universe taking place during a nuclear post-apocalyptic. This story was inspired by Monster Island Buddies's idea for a fanfiction with ideas of my own. This story is about a young scavenger surviving against a world of raiders, monsters and gods. In the wasteland the lone scavenger will come across something that will change everything
1. Prologue

In the not so distant future, humanity lives in a world of ruin, a world we cannot call our own. This world no longer belongs to the human race, now it belongs to the gods. Those that we call kaiju are now Earth's rulers. Man's effort to eliminate the kaiju have resulted into failure, leaving the world in a ruin of a nuclear wasteland. Due to some kaiju's abilities to absorb nuclear radiation, there exists locations were man can live, however these areas can be considered extremely dangerous due to the possibility of kaiju's in the area. Energy has become a highly valuable resource. There exists nuclear power plants that are still intact, but they remain dormant due to the likelihood that they will attract Kaiju. There have been a number of sightings of different types of kaiju's, but the deadliest of them all is…

Godzilla

Afterworld

In the United States wastleland where the desert burns the remains of mankind, exists a settlement hidden from the world and its gods. This settlement houses a somewhat large population of over 200 members. The settlement laid alongside of a mountain hill, where only one side of the settlement is exposed with one entrance. The settlement consists of a leader known as the Great Father, who governs those of the settlement. The settlement survives because of the scavengers of the wastelands. They provide what the settlement needs in order to maintain its population. However this profession is the most deadly due to radiation zones, raiders, and the occasional type 1 kaiju's. These kaiju's are the most similar size to humans, but still are considered extremely deadly. Type 2s are the true kaiju's that were responsible for destroying the world. These kaiju consists of Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, and of course Godzilla.

Though scavenging was a deadly profession, there were those skillful enough and willing to take the risks. One of these scavengers, Jack Archer would come across something that would change the course of human history.


	2. Chapter 1

Jack Archer, a 26 year old man who survives as a scavenger. He wasn't the greatest scavenger, far from it, but he did enjoy the opportunity to explore the wasteland. And because not many people were willing to go out into the wasteland, the position was in high demand. It was an ideal job for him. Out while scavenging the waste for a full day, the only thing he could find was an old Gameboy. Rather than finding resources such as food or water, he found a Gameboy. Scavengers pay would depend on the usefulness of what they found. This included food, water, weapons or technology that would help improve the lives of those in the settlement. Luxury items were not often considered valuable since people were more concerned with survival, so things like a Gameboy were not valued in the settlement. This Gameboy was the best thing that jack has ever found in his career as a scavenger. It was getting dark soon, it was never safe to be out in the dark, especially alone. Those that never make it back to the settlement before dark were locked out until dawn. But those that never made it back were considered dead.

On his way back, Jack heard a buzzing from behind him. It was a type 1 Kamakirasu, a giant green pray mantis. Though the creature was large it wasn't as large as a type 2 kaiju. Jack instantly jumped for cover behind some ruble. The Kamakirasu flew over without noticing Jack. Few have been seen in the area, but not often. Luckily the creature paid no mind to Jack, fortunately for him it did not see him. Finally arriving back to the settlement, he is greeted by the other scavengers for a debriefing. 15 scavengers went out, and only 8 returned, 4 of which had stayed as a group. Grouping up was a safer method of scavenging, but clearly that wasn't enough for them. Many scavengers preferred scavenging alone because scavengers would have to split the profits. All the scavengers gathered around the Great Father. The debriefing suggested that smaller groups should be formed no more than 3 members. The Great Father came to examine what the scavengers brought back, hoping that they had anything good. Other scavengers brought back resources, however when it came to Jack to show what was brought back it was just a Gameboy, that didn't even have batteries. The Great Father being disappointed as usual, said to everyone, "Dismissed, except you Jack." Jack stayed behind while everyone else left. "I am tired of having this conversation with you Jack, you need to understand that scavengers risk their lives for the betterment of the people of New Hope. I can't allow you to be a scavenger if all you'll do is bring back trinkets of the past." Jack had always brought back old items that no longer had any use such as a Gameboy. Many people especially the Great Father believed that Jack became a scavenger because he wanted to find many of these trinkets that showed him what the past was like. He was able to do this by a rule that scavengers were able to keep what they find, but because Jack wasn't bringing back anything useful his status as a scavenger was at risk. "This is your last chance to bring back something useful. This profession may be in demand, but that doesn't mean I still can't find others." The Great Father looked at Jack with sorrow. "I don't want you risking your life for these things you collect. And I know how much these things mean to you, but you have got to understand that in order for us to survive we need supplies we can use or trade with, and no one is interested in these things anymore. Do you understand?" Jack nodded his head in reply. "This is your last chance. If you don't bring back anything useful, then I will have no choice but to revoke you from the scavenger division. And if you can't find another profession here in New Hope, then I will be forced to evict you. Dismissed." Jack and the Great Father left back to their residence.

Jack scavenging alone wasn't the only thing he did by himself. He had always lived a secluded life. Of course he knew members of the settlement, but there was hardly a time where he felt at home with others. Since the death of his parents, is father before the war on the kaiju, and his mother when he was around 12 years old, he's always lived out his life mostly alone. Some say he preferred this because he was always afraid to lose anyone else. He does blame the death of his father on the Godzilla attack in his hometown. His father was still at work when it happened. By the time he tried to escape, Godzilla brought the building down. His mother died from disease while they both lived in New Hope. That is another reason why people think he is a scavenger, always searching for a cure that could have saved his mother.

Jack lived in a small shack with all kinds of pop culture movie and music poster surrounding his walls. There were other home entertainment consoles like the Gameboy that belonged in the past. There were other trinkets there such as old toys, comics, books, and a TV. But because there was no power running the TV and other electrical equipment, they were useless, only to serve as trophies. Jack placed the Gameboy on his counter beside his mattress that laid on the ground. Jack dropped onto the mattress and thought of the situation he was in. He knew the risks of going out into the wasteland, but Jack couldn't help but to recover these things. It gave him purpose, like an archeologist uncovering the past and what it should mean to the present. Jack had always felt that humanity lost the sense of why we survive. That living for the next day meant nothing unless it was for something greater.

As Jack laid in his bed he became hungry, and decided to walk down to the settlement's diner. The diner was a little shack with a room for two table tops inside and a bar counter for the outside. The diner was run by his old caretaker who looked after him after his mom died. It was always nice going down there, hearing stories from travelers who were passing by. Most of them were other scavengers who traveled great distances to find necessary supplies. Also they provided valuable information such as locations that supposedly have a stockpile of valuable goods. Other times they share information about sightings of type 1 and even type 2 kaiju. This sort of information was valuable to Jack to ensure where the best locations to search, and locations to avoid.

As Jack walked to the local diner he saw all the other establishments in the settlement. Most of which were residential housings. Many of them were the sizes of regular homes, but they had to house five families. Jack's home may have been small, but he would rather live in a small shack then live with 16 other people that could just barely house them all. Aside from residential buildings, he saw indoor farms, a blacksmiths shack, and a storage unit that housed building supplies. Jack always wanted an antique shop in the settlement, like a museum of pop culture. Unfortunately for Jack the settlement could barely afford to waste space on such things.

Jack arrived to the diner to see a traveler passing through the settlement talking with one of the other scavengers and Mrs. Johnson, Jack's old caretaker. "I can't tell you what's going on out there, I've been passing through settlement after settlement and I can't explain what's going on." Said the traveler. He was a late middle age man talking to the scavenger and Mrs. Johnson. "Well, well, he lives." Said the scavenger to Jack. "It wasn't too bad, been chewed out before nothing new." Jack replied. "JACK! I've been hearing you've been wasting your time out there grabbing useless junk! This true!" demanded Mrs. Johnson. "Well, that's kinda my job." Jack replied. "Don't get smart with her young man!" said the traveler. "Do you know what good people that go outside settlement walls looking for supplies risk? Those supplies mean life or death to these good people. And you're going out and dooming these good people with useless junk?" Jack thought to himself that he doesn't need another lecture from a complete stranger. And also how many times he was going to say "Good people". "That's enough Frank." Mrs. Johnson said to the traveler. "Ehha yes mam. Anyway, I don't know what's happening out there. Settlements are being wiped away. Rumor is that there's a Rodan roaming the area, but the settlements that have been disappearing don't seem to be attacked by any Kaiju. And besides, those type of Kaiju don't bother smaller settlements like these. No, there's something else attacking these good people." "Enough talk of worries, we got enough of that going around, Jack you must be hungry. The grill is still hot, what would you like?" Said Mrs. Johnson to Jack. Jack was eagerly waiting for her to say that. "Let's see what you've got." Said Jack.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack returned to the wasteland. It's not common for a scavenger to be consistent, many scavengers would take time off to rest if they've just when out, especially when multiple members don't return. But after his little talk with the Great Father, he needed to find something good to maintain his status as a scavenger. While making his way through the waste he hears the buzzing noise coming above him. He turned and could see the Kamakirasu insect swooping down ready to grab him. Its glowing yellow eyes locked onto Jack as its razor arms reached out to grab onto him. With his guard lowered and taken by surprised, Jack instinct was to run. While he ran, there was a crevice that Jack didn't notice, and before he could avoid it he fell through knocking him unconscious.

After several hours it became dark, and Jack was nowhere to be found. Those in the settlement declared Jack to be dead. Those who knew Jack were in grief, he was the youngest of the scavengers, but there was nothing that could be done for him. It wasn't long before Mrs. Johnson had heard the news that Jack was considered dead. When she heard the news she ran out of her diner, making her way to the Great Father. She ran as fast as she could till meeting the great father. "Tell me it's not true! Tell me he's not dead!" She demanded to the Great Father. "There's no proof that Jack is dead, but our protocols of no one coming back before dark, we must declare them dead. And with the recent disappearance of yesterday's scavenging team, there is a strong likelihood that he…" "Don't say it!" Mrs. Johnson shouted before the Great Father could finish his sentence. "Let me go out and find him!" Mrs. Johnson demanded as she stormed to the gate. "No one can leave while it is dark Mrs. Johnson." The guards stopped her before she could leave. "PLEASE LET ME FIND HIM!" She demanded in tears. The Great Father walked up to her and comfort her. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." Said the Great Father

Waking up after his fall, Jack awakes to find himself in an abandoned facility. It was too dark to tell, but Jack believed it to be was a military facility. Jack turned on his flashlight and looked up. He saw the crevasse of where he fell into, there was no chance of him climbing back up from where he fell. He had no other choice but to continue exploring the facility for an exit. As he searched around the compound he searched for some kind of switch. The station looked preserved since before the time the kaiju ruled the Earth. After walking aimlessly he found a power switch. He flipped the switch, and to his shock, the lights came on and confirmed his suspicion, the compound was military which would explain why the power could come back on. Many of the military stations were self-powered. Other settlements that tried to live there were soon overtaken by raiders, or worse. The danger of these stations were that several military bases amended nuclear energy which would attract the kaiju. Instantly Jack was terrified of throwing that switch.

Once the lights came on it was much easier for Jack to navigate through the compound. He navigated his way to some kind of control room. There he was able to access a terminal that could tell him what the nature of the facility was. Taking a seat in front of the terminal he was able to view some of the logs dating back before the world became a wasteland.

Log 4732, Station Omega, 5/6/2014

_"Hello, this is Dr. Meer, head of the mark III project. After the numerus redesigns of the first two projects I believe we may have finally found the solution to fighting the Kaiju's. Conventional weapons have little to no effect on these creatures. Mark I was only able to take down two kaiju, code named Mothra, __Anguirus, and Megalon, before being taken down by Godzilla. Mark II was added with the shock anchor designed specifically to fight Godzilla. Though the improvements managed to incapacitate Godzilla for a short moment, it was still unable to kill Godzilla. With mark III I hope that not only will it kill Godzilla, but all other Kaiju on Earth._

Log 4812, Station Omega, 8/23/2016

_"After two years, I believe we have done it. Mark III is ready to fight. With vast improvements to the design with a multi-purpose chest cannon. The cannon has a triple hyper maser cannon, a fire mirror from the design of the Super X2, and the absolute zero designed to kill Godzilla once and for all. We've code named this one with an appropriate name, Kiryu, the machine dragon. My only hope is that there's still time for Kiryu to save us all." _

Jack attempted to view the next log, but it was classified. However he saw an ignition option. There was a lot of going through his mind. Fear that by pressing that button, it could power a nuclear reactor and attract a type 2 kaiju. Or fear that if he pressed that button and nothing will happen, that the potential solution to humanity's problem would not appear, that this was more false hope that he could not take more of. He could just walk away, he could find and take what he needed and help the people back in the settlement...or he could press that button and help the world.

He pressed the button, the light slowly came on one at a time. And low and behold, standing there intact, Mechagodzilla. Jack looked up to the mechanical titan and said to himself, "At least it's no Gameboy."

Pulling up the status of Mechagodzilla, it shows that it is running at 100% power. "Hello, would you like me to run a diagnostic for you?" a voice said on the monitor. Jumping out of his seat, Jack responded, "Who the hell was that?!" "I am an artificial intelligence, you may call me Kiryu." "Kiryu? Isn't that Mechagodzilla though?" Jack replied. "That is correct, Dr. Meer programmed me to assist the pilot in any way possible. I am also programmed to control Mechagodzilla in the event where the pilot is absent. Is there anything that I may assist you with?" "Can you run a diagnostic?" Jack asked. "Of course, Mechagodzilla is currently running at 100% power, weapon system are fully functional, ammunition is completely stocked. Mechagodzilla is capable of operating." "Can we launch?" Jack asked. The screen showed the words processing, and then it showed, "We are able to launch."

Back in the settlement, there was a roaring noise coming from the distance. The people in the settlement looked out to the distance to see what the noise was. Looking out they could see that it was a hoard of vehicles moving in their direction. The militia forces of New Hope ready themselves by fortifying the settlement with whatever firearms they had. There was little ammo that the militia force had, but enough to fend of the hoard. The Great Father looked out to the approaching horde through his binoculars. He saw that they had begun to slow down as they approached closer. "Hold your fire!" shouted the Great Father. The horde stopped in front of the settlement except for one motorcyclist.

He rode up closer to the settlement, got off his bike and announced to the settlement, "Greetings from the Almighty Slayer, he brings a message to you all. He has come to rid your lands of monsters, he has come to bring you all freedom. As a token of goodwill, we bring you a gift of his generosity." Two cars pulled up in front of the horde with the Kamakirasu chained dragging behind them. One man from each car came out with hammers, smashed the chains and released the kaiju corpse. "As you can see, he possesses the ability to rid your lands of all Kaiju." The Great Father looked out to the announcer, he shouted back, "There are many who can kill beast of that size, we have done so ourselves, but no one can kill a kaiju greater than this one. A kaiju as great as Godzilla." "The Almighty Slayer welcomes the day when he will meet the great Godzilla. The Almighty Slayer has already killed many Kaiju of his size." The Great Father stared into the horde, looking at the vast numbers they had in the horde. It was a sea of vehicles. There had to be hundreds of warriors, armed with both firearms and blunt weapons. "All the Almighty Slayer asks in return is your servitude, to bend the knee if you will." Said the Announcer. "Give us one moment." shouted the Great Father. The Great Father gathered his lieutenants. "I don't plan on surrendering the settlement, how long could we hold a siege?" the Great Father asked. "We have enough ammunition to hold them for at least two days." one of his lieutenants said. "If I may Great Father, we don't know what type of weaponry they have. Assuming that they were the ones responsible of killing that beast out there, they would have to have a weapon that can fire from a great distance." the other lieutenant said. "Take the ones who cannot fight through the back passage. We'll cover their escape."

Jack waited as the Kiryu A.I ran the launch sequence readying Mechagodzilla. "Will there be a pilot present in the cockpit?" Kiryu asked. "Yes! I will pilot it!" Jack responded with excitement. "Very well, I will need your credentials to pilot Mechagodzilla." Jack froze, it didn't occur to him that he would need qualifications to pilot Mechagodzilla. "How could I be so stupid to think I could just hop in a classified military super weapon and take it for a joyride." Jack said to himself. Jack looked around the control center hoping to find a left behind I.D he could possibly use. He ran out of the room, searching everywhere he possibly could. Locker rooms, conference rooms, nothing could be found. He returned to the control center to confess. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a pilot." For a moment there was silence as Jack stared into the console. Then he heard, "Very well, will you still be joining me in Mechagodzilla." "What?!" Jack responded in surprise. "Though you are not a pilot, you are still able to board Mechagodzilla as a civilian. So would you like to accompany me?" "Hell yes."

All necessary preparations have been made for Mechagodzilla, it was ready to launch. Jack boarded Mechagodzilla, it was much roomier inside. It was made for at least five pilots if necessary. There were multiple stations on board. Each station had looked to be made for a specific reason. Made Jack wonder why it was necessary for this many pilots when an A.I was capable of doing it all. "Mechagodzilla is ready to launch once you have taken a seat." Jack sat in what had appeared to be the controls that handled the piloting. "What is your name?" Kiryu asked. "Jack, Jack Archer." "Very well Jack, whenever you are ready to launch." Jack strapped himself into his seat and gave the command, "Launch."

As Jack sat he could hear the siren blasting a constant beeping noise, yellow and orange lights spinning all across the station. A sudden jump sprung while Jack was sitting in the cockpit as they were slowly ascending to the surface. Jack felt the tension of being inside a behemoth war machine, like a suit of armor. For the first time in his life, Jack was not afraid to venture into the great wasteland.


	4. Chapter 3

War was unleashed in the world for the first time since before the kaiju's took the Earth. The settlement was engulfed in flames and smoke. The men and women protecting the settlement manned the walls using whatever weapons they had. Some were fortunate to have firearms, while others were forced to use spears and other had to make due with whatever they could find. The raids of the Horde sweeping across the walls in their vehicles launching explosives on or over the walls. Molotov's landed on the walls, burning the soldier defending it. While the grenades were thrown over the walls, some making their mark. "Hold them off a little longer!" shouted the Great Father as he aided in the evacuation. They had done little damage to the horde, while the horde were taking lives by the many. The Great Father rushed down to one of his lieutenants shouting "Have they breached the walls!" "No! It doesn't look like that's their goal!" The Great Father looked out to the wall and said to himself, "What the hell are they planning, they could have taken the wall at this rate."

Behind the command lines of vehicles, where the commander of the horde awaited watching the battle through his binoculars. To the horde and the Almighty Slayer he was known as Legion. The announcer that first spoke with the Great Father walked up to him and said, "Why do you wait and waste away valuable resources when you could have already taken the settlement by now." Legion slowly lowered his binoculars and looked at him saying, "Remember why we're here, dog! We have no interest in the settlement. Now run along dog and stop wasting my time." With an enraged face the announcer walked away. Looking back on the wall, Legion sees how little in numbered the wall is after the swarms of attacks. One of the attackers drove up to Legion. "How many men do they have left on the walls?" asked Legion. "They are little in number. They have no more reserves." Legion raised his hand signaling to fall back to the horde. For a moment the battle had ended. The lieutenant on the wall looked out to the hoard, "What the hell is going on? Why are they retreating?" he said to himself. All of the raiders' return to the horde. The men and women fighting on the wall were able to take a moment to recover their strength. Suddenly five heavily armored rigs drove through the horde hulling containers. With his hand raised with an open palm, the Legion clenched his hand into a fist signaling to open the containers. All five opened simultaneously releasing, "DESTROYAHS!" shouted the lieutenant. Five type 1 Destroyah's crawling towards the settlement. "Did you enjoy that." said the announcer to Legion. "To break your enemy, you must give them hope of victory."

Crawling their way to the walls, some of the men and women stayed their ground, while most ran. Firing with what left ammunition they had left the destroyahs kept moving forward as if they were not being harmed. "These weapons are useless against these things!" shouted a man on the wall as he ran away. With that, the rest of the militia forces ran off. The Destroyah's mounted the wall and begun crawling over the walls. The militia forces couldn't run far enough before the creatures got them. They fired their energy beams that looked like a pale electrical smoke at anyone in their way. Some were brave, staying behind to fight them off despite it being pointless. They used what they had left with their guns and any spears they had at their disposal. Those that chose to come close to these beasts would find out that they are just as deadly up close. The Destroyahs had an inner jaw which was capable of impaling its victims. Those that chose to fight in close combat were trampled by these beast while the Destroyah's drove their jaws into their flesh. With the site of that, the men and women who stayed behind and fight had quickly lost their courage and ran for the passageways. Clearing the way, the Great Father was able to lead his people out of the settlement to find that the horde was waiting for them on the other side.

While making their way across the wasteland, Kiryu was scanning what it was visualizing. "This environment is much different then what I was expecting." "Well what were you expecting?" Jack saying with a passive aggressive tone. "This area was exposed to healthy vegetation. Forests, Flowers, and wildlife." "There's still wildlife if you look hard enough, I'm just not sure you want to find them." Jack responded. After completing its scan Kiryu asked "what is our destination?" Jack looked around on the monitor to get his sense of direction. He was looking for where he came from. "To the left. Go to the left." "Do you mean 45 degrees to the left? Or do you mean 90 degrees to the left?" Jack rolled his eyes and flung his arms in the air and said, "Oh god I don't know, sure 45 degrees to the left." "Very well… It may be easier if you used the maps navigation to set a way-point for me to travel in." Jack throwing his arms in the air again and rolling his eyes and said, "Yes! Yes that would be easier." Kiryu pulled up the navigation map to allow Jack to set way-points. Looking at the map it was still difficult to navigate due to the fact that the mapping was based on outdated information. However looking at the map, Jack could see what the world looked like before the Kaiju. Small towns with flourishing green, small stores that reminded him of home. School areas where he had heard stories of what it was like. Making friends as you grew up, meet your potential significant other. It was everything that Jack had wanted growing up. Looking at the map flourished him of fantasies of the past. He wondered what the settlement was before the world died. "Should I still continue your original course 45 degrees to the left?" Kiryu asked. "Yeah that's fine, I'll let you know when to change course." Mechagodzilla began to walk. "My information of this area is outdated, and satellites are currently offline. I will update the map as we make our way to our destination." As they move the map slowly showed what it truly is. The school the Jack was admiring slowly became debris. Looking out the where the small town was, imagining what it would have looked like slowly became what it was now, wasteland. Jack couldn't even recognize what it once was. There were some building still standing, but they were barely recognizable of what they once were. As they walked on, the map became nothing but wasteland. Jack sat back into his seat with disappointment. As he looked out to the distance he noticed black smoke arising. "Kiryu you see that smoke?" "Affirmative." Jack begun to worry, that was the same direction as the settlement. "Oh god. Kiryu move in that direction!" Mechagodzilla quickly turned in the direction of the smoke.

Members of the horde have been loading the civilians of the settlement into buses and trucks. The Great Father looked behind him and saw the Destroyah's tearing apart what was left of the settlement. "Here he his!" someone shouted from the distance. The announcer walked up to the Great Father before he was loaded into one of the buses. "Well, well, look at what your choice has lead you and your people to." Legion walked up behind the announcer. "Are you the leader of these people?" Legion asked the Great Father. "I am." he responded. It was sudden, the Great Father was swiftly stabbed with a machete by Legion. Trying to keep himself on his feet he propped himself on Legion, but was quickly thrown to the ground. "We have no use for a failed leader." said Legion. One of the raiders came up to Legion and said, "Sir, what of the Destroyah's?" Legion looked out to the settlement as it was being torn down and said, "Leave them, the Almighty Slayer can get more. But let anyone who crosses this land know that this is our doing." Legion returned to his command rig. His rig was equipped with a deck on top of the driver and passenger side of the truck. From there he was able to look out to the wasteland like a captain of a battleship. The rig was dragging what was a giant harpoon. It was this weapon that killed the Kamakirasu they brought to the settlement.

Moments later after the horde left the settlement, Mechagodzilla arrived to the settlement. "What the hell is that!" shouted one of the raiders leaving their mark on the settlement. "No,No, No!" Jack saw what had happened to the settlement, it was completely destroyed. Looking at the raiders leaving their mark on the settlement, he shouted in rage, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Kiryu stopped in his tracks. "Jack I am not authorized to attack humans. Only if they are attacking Mechagodzilla am I authorized to attack." Smashing against the controls and shouting "DAMN IT!" On the monitor screen began flashing red. "Threat detected" Kiryu said. "What?! You just said you can't attack them?!" Jack responded. "Kaiju code name Destroyah has been detected." Jack looked out to where it was, and saw them all over the settlement. "Firing mazer cannons." Kiryu said as Mechagodzilla opened its mouth and fired a yellow electrical beam out of its mouth. The beam obliterated all of the Destroyah's in the settlement, including most of what was left in the settlement. The raiders backed off from the settlement with their hands up in the air. Some of the raiders that were closer to their motorcycles ran off with their bikes. "I need to get down there." Jack said. "Very well, the area may still have hostiles. There should be a locker in the control deck with the necessary equipment to protect you, as well as a communicator so that we can remain in contact." Jack got out of his seat and checked out the locker. Inside there was an armor vest, an MP5 submachine gun and pistol, and the communicator that is placed around his wrist. "Now how do I get out of hear." "There is an elevator in the back that will take you to the ground level." The elevator door had opened. Jacked stepped in suited up and prepared for what was to come. The elevator door closed and took him down to ground level. On exiting the elevator Jack saw that the elevator was connected to Mechagodzilla's tail. "So that's what it's for." Jack said to himself.

The raiders still with their hands in the air remained where they were before Jack exited Mechagodzilla. "Why! Why did you kill them!" Jack demanded. "It was for the Almighty Slayer. These people defied him, and for that they suffered for their choice." Jack raised the gun in anger. "Jack, your heart rate has exhilarated drastically. It suggests that you will shoot these men. These men are unarmed civilians, and if you choose to execute these men I cannot allow you access to Mechagodzilla and will have to mark you as a hostile." Jack squeezed the gun tighter in rage, the raider could tell that Jack was angry. "Yeah, you heard him. We're no threat to you. Let us go and you can get back into your giant robot and we can all be on our way." The raiders slowly walked back to their bikes with Jack still pointing his gun at them. There was nothing that Jack could have done. Jack dropped his gun on them and shouted in his communicator, "What the hell was that!" "Your vitals suggested that you had meant to kill those men. I am programmed to protect citizens, and not allow harm to come of them. That includes protecting others from you Jack." Without saying anything Jack walked back to Mechagodzilla in rage, until he saw a body still alive on the ground and seeing that it was the Great Father. He ran to him hoping to get to him in time.

When he arrived to him he placed him on is back, blood was spilling rapidly. "Jack? Is that you? You're alive?!" "What happened here?!" Jack responded. "They took them Jack, anyone who was still alive. They say they served someone called the Almighty Slayer. You need to help...ough" The Great Fathers wounds were becoming worse. "Kiryu is there anything on board that could help him?" Jack said. "His condition is too severe. There's nothing on board that could help him." Kiryu responded. The Great Father continued coughing up blood, "It's alright Jack, there's nothing left for me now. I've seen this coming for some time now. I failed them. But there's still time to save them Jack. Find the Almighty Slayer, and you'll find our people..." those were the Great Father's last words. Tears ran down Jacks face. The Great Father was the closest thing to an actual father he had left. Jack Carried his body back to the settlement where it should rest in peace. The flame died down enough for him to enter the settlement. He placed him in a bed in one of the houses that was still standing. "I'm sorry, I should have been there with you, with you all." "Jack, being here would have changed nothing. Nothing would have changed had you stayed. But you have my condolences for your loss." Kiryu said to Jack through the communicator. "You're a machine, you have no condolences to give."


	5. Chapter 4

The horde arrived to the sea, there they awaited there for the Almighty Slayer to arrive. "Where the hell is he! How long does he expect us to wait here!" Legion demanded. It was then he heard one of his men shout, "Look!" Everyone looked in the direction that he was pointing in and could see it was a massive battleship. A battleship that was being pulled by the Kaiju Anguirus. He looked tired and badly wounded from his fight from the first Mechagodzilla. His jaw was still broke open. He used it to scoop stray fish to feed himself. It was the only way he could stay alive.

The battleship stopped in front of the horde. A ramp was lifted down to the shore line with a group of heavily armed guards around the one who is known as The Almighty Slayer. He looked like an old army veteran. He wore an army green tank top shirt, his arms were riddled with scars, with a tattoo of an air force symbol on it. His hair was grey with a scar down his left eye. In comparison to his guards that escorted him he was the least armed. Legion walked up to great him, "Where the hell have you been! You have any idea of how long we have been waiting here for!" The Almighty Slayer stood in front of Legion staring at him without saying a word. Quickly the Almighty Slayer threw a punch into Legion's abdomen. Taken away from this, Legion fell to the ground in pain. The Almighty Slayer lowered himself to his level and said, "Is that any tone to the man who saved your life all those years ago." The Almighty Slayer looked out to the horde and shouted, "Is this any way to show appreciation for the man who saved your tribe and made the wasteland your home!" Members in the horde shook their heads in agreement with the Almighty Slayer. The announcer walked up behind Legion and said, "Legion meant no disrespect for you my savior. We have traveled a great distance to show our gratitude sir. Right this way if you'll follow me." The announcer led the Almighty Slayer and his guards to the buses were they kept the prisoners of the settlement.

"Here are all of your defiler's sir." The Almighty Slayer looked at the faces of the people in the buses. They looked terrified, all men, women and children alike. "I see scared faces. I do not seek weakness!" The Almighty Slayer shouted. "Sir, if I may. These defilers would make good use in proving their allegiance to you in any way they possibly can." "And what of the Destroyah's I gave to you?!" The Almighty Slayer demanded. "They were left behind to show those who cross those lands will know what happens to defilers, sir." "Yes, that was wise of you. I'll always find more of them, but promoting my reputation is much greater." The Almighty Slayer look back up to the prisoners in the buses and said, "Clearly there are those that still doubt their savior." Legion walked up to them from behind as one of the guards shoved him back. "Yes I'll take them, I'll find some use for them." "Not all of them! We had a deal, we split them." Legion demanded. The Almighty Slayer turned to face Legion. "And you will have your fair share." the Almighty slayer replied.

A motorcycle road up to the horde shouting "Giant robotic Godzilla!" The Almighty Slayer looked out to the motorcyclist. "What?! It can't be." he said to himself and began running to him. The other members of the horde said to the motorcyclist "You speak nonsense! There are no such things left in the world." The Almighty Slayer ran up to the motorcyclist and demanded, "What did you see! Tell me what you saw!" The motorcyclist stood there in shock looking at the Almighty Slayer, it was like looking into the eyes of a god to him. "It...It was a giant robotic Godzilla." The Almighty Slayer put his hand on his head looking deep into his eyes. "What color were the eyes." "Golden yellow." the man replied. Slowly releasing his head and walking back to his ship. "Legion, you may keep all the spoils of your battle, but I will require your assistance once again." "What now?" Legion replied. "I will need your help to hunt him. He will lead us to what we've been searching for...Godzilla." The Almighty Slayer returned to his battleship. Legion walked up to the announcer from behind and grabbed his head and said, "If you humiliate me in front of the Almighty Slayer again I will cut off your limbs, drag you across the wasteland and feed you to Godzilla myself!" He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the abdomen and walked away.

Back inside Mechagodzilla, Jack brought back with him some food and water from the remains from the settlement. "There are emergency rations inside the compartment above the locker." Kiryu said. "Thanks, I'll take whatever I can get." Jack replied. After storing his supplies he returned to his seat and prepped for the next destination. He pulled up the map screen marking a way-point for Mechagodzilla to travel to. "Before we set off to our destination, I must advise you that we should make our way to Mechagodzilla's emergency site." said Kiryu. ""Why's that?" "Given that my information about the environment is outdated, and that I have no network access of any kind. I am not certain if the site is still available. Mechagodzilla only has a limited amount of power, and with each encounter will drain it much sooner." "What's your current power status?" Jack asked. "92%. Jack I understand that you want to save your people. But if Mechagodzilla falls, then there is nothing we can do for them." "Yeah?! You mean after that last show you're going to allow me to fight them." "Fight yes, kill in cold blood, no." Jack sat there quietly thinking over what they should do. He hated to admit it but the best course of action was to head to the emergency site. Even if they do find his people there is no guarantee that Kiryu will use Mechagodzilla on them. Jack thought that there may be a way to take control of Mechagodzilla if we went there, even if the base had already been raided. "Alright, take us to the emergency site, and after that we'll find my people. Sound good?" "Yes, that does sound good." Kiryu replied. Kiryu set a destination to the emergency site and not before long Mechagodzilla walked away. Jack looked back on the view screen of the settlement, his home. It was possible that Jack was never going to see his old home again.

The sun was setting, the sky turning to a shade of a glowing violet with touches of gold from the sun. "Never thought one of the perks of being inside a Mechagodzilla was the view." Said Jack. "Would you like to take a closer look?" Kiryu replied. "What do you mean?" Jack asked in question. "Take the elevator to the surface." said Kiryu. Jack did as Kiryu asked, he used the elevator to the surface. While there, he looked back at the sky and asked, "Okay I'm on the ground, is this what you meant by a closer look?" Jack said in a sarcastic tone. Mechagodzilla kneeled down and lowered its hand to the ground. "You can't be serious?" Jack asked. "Trust me." Kiryu replied. Jack hesitantly walked onto Mechagodzilla's hand. Slowly Mechagodzilla rose back onto both feet. Jack held on as tightly as he could as he looked down seeing the ground becoming smaller and smaller. "Wooh Wohh easy now." Jack said in concern. "Do not worry Jack, I have you." Kiryu replied. Kiryu stopped, and Jack looked out into the wasteland, feeling the cool breeze on his skin, and the warmth of the sun. Jack stood there taking it all in, the sight, the feel. He couldn't close his eyes for one moment, Jack never had an experience like this. The rush of adrenaline soothed his nerves to the point where he didn't realize he was 60 meters off the ground. They both watched as the sun touched back down to the surface. "Wow…" Jack said. For all his life, Jack has seen the world as a terrifying wasteland, full of hideous sights, but for that one moment Jack knew that there was still a chance for this world.

It was getting dark again, and Jack was exhausted. Jack returned to the cockpit and back into his seat. "If you are tired Jack you may fall asleep. I will awake you if there is any emergency." "You sure, at night is prime time when kaiju roam the wasteland?" Jack asked in concern. "I am certain we will be alright. Don't forget this Mechagodzilla is the most advanced model." "Alright, if you're certain of that." Jack rolled into his seat. The constant movement was relaxing, it was a feeling that Jack had not experience for some time. "Prime time, what an interesting phrase." Kiryu said while Jack slept.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Jack awoke to see that Kiryu was still walking to the destination. "Thought we would have been there by now?" Jack said to Kiryu. "There was challenging terrain that delayed our arrival." "Any kaiju during the night?" "Negative, though it was prime time for them to come out, we did not manage to find any." Jack looked confused at Kiryu, it was not like him to use his own phrases. "How much power do we have left?" Jack asked. "83% left," "How much longer must we travel?" "We still have 50 miles to go, close to an hour." It was just then that Mechagodzilla stopped. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" Jack asked. "My sensors indicate a large creature in the area." "A Kaiju?! Type 2! I've never seen one in person before." Jack looked out into the mountain area, looking closely he could see a large group of people running from the mountain. "Kiryu do you see them, the people there." "Affirmative, our objective must to be to protect those citizens." "I agree. Where's the monster coming from?" "In the same direction as those citizens." Jack awaited for a sign of which creature it was. Jack thought it could be Godzilla, and if it was, would they be strong enough to destroy him.

Suddenly Jack saw black sludge pouring down the mountains. "What the hell is that?!" Jack said. The sludge was slowly approaching the people running away. The gap between the two were slowly closing. "We need to do something or else those people are going to be engulfed by that sludge." Jack said. "Agreed. I could use the absolute zero blast to freeze it, but if there is more we will have to wait for it to recharge." "Do it! Do it NOW!" Jack demanded. Mechagodzilla's chest pieces opened up and a blue glow begun drawing in to the center of it. A white blue ball started to form inside of it, and soon enough Mechagodzilla launched the absolute zero blast at the sludge, instantly freezing it and stopping its movement. "It worked!" Jack shouted in excitement. "Affirmative, however if there is more, we cannot fire right away. It will take time to prep another shot," Jacks excitement was short lived when he saw arising from the mountains a black figure with a glowing red gelatin like head. Its eyes opened burned glowing red. There was sludge running off its body, slowly dripping more and more. "Kiryu, what is that thing?" Jack said in concern, "I have a record that matches the creature description. It is called Hedorah, or popularly it is also referred to as The Smog Monster." "Tell me that it has a weakness." Jack said. "It does, freezing temperatures." "And... we just used our best weapon against it." Jack said ashamed in himself. "That is correct." Hedorah began to move towards Mechagodzilla. It had no legs at first when it was coming toward them, but only a gelatin body sliding down the mountain. It was till it got closer when legs began to shape. "I recommend that we keep our distance from this creature. Its defenses can burn through most metals, and Mechagodzilla is no exception." Jack looked down at the civilians and saw that they had ran away far enough to escape the battle. "What about the people Kiryu?" "I will do my best to draw the creature away from the people. This will give Mechagodzilla the time to recharge its absolute zero cannon."

The battle was about to begin. Hedorah begun by launching sludge at Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla was able to maneuver its attacks with the thruster. While Kiryu was controlling Mechagodzilla, Jack was inside looking at everything that Mechagodzilla can do, and what Hedorah could do. He saw that it was able to fire toxic sludge and also fire a red energy beam from his eye. That's when Jack had an idea. "Kiryu, can you switch the chest to the fire mirror mode?" "Yes, but the fire mirror was built for Godzilla." "Just do it!" Mechagodzilla switched his chest piece into the fire mirror mode. Hedorah continued its advance on Mechagodzilla while the citizens ran in the other direction. It was then that Hedorah fired its energy beam from its eye. But when the beam reached Mechagodzilla's chest it was instantly reflected back to Hedorah. "I doubt he'll try that again. Get the absolute cannon ready." "It still needs time to charge." Kiryu responded. The deflected blast knocked Hedorah on his back. While on its back, it saw the people running away. It began to move towards the people in an attempt to absorb them. "Kiryu it's moving towards the people again!" "I am aware of that Jack. Firing maser cannons." Mechagodzilla opened its mouth and fired the golden beam at Hedorah. It stopped it for a brief moment while sparks flew off its body, but began to move towards the people again. "How are we not getting this things attention!" "It is likely that the creature is low on energy and is attempting to refuel itself." Jack was in disgust hearing that and said "You mean this thing eats people!" "My records don't say if this is true, but I predict that the creature needs another source of toxic fuel since most of the pollution has been wiped out." Kiryu said. "We're going to have to get close." Jack responded. "As I have already informed you Jack, getting close to the creature may be harmful to Mechagodzilla." Jack still had no control over what Kiryu did, so he was unable to take control for himself. The only thing he could do was to try to convince Kiryu to listen to his reason. "Our mazors weapons won't do enough damage, and using missiles will spread the sludge all over. This kaiju has regenerative abilities so if we even did use missiles it would do little damage. We can still save those people, and your mandate is to protect human lives is it not?!" Kiryu stayed silent for a moment. "Well? We need to act now, that thing is getting closer to those people!" Just then Jack could feel Mechagodzilla vibrating rapidly. It was the thrusters readying to launch. "Brace yourself Jack." Kiryu said to Jack. Mechagodzilla was slowly lifting off the ground and began to move towards Hedorah. A metal blade was drawn from its right arm. It began to glow with a golden yellow color. Mechagodzilla cut the thrusters landing on top of Hedorah. Without realizing it, Hedorah was impaled with the glowing blade and nailed to the ground with it. Though it was impaled, it still made its way to the people. "Jesus, it's still trying to go after them." Hedorah's arm stretched out to the people. It was just about in reach. Some of the people running looked back and saw how close it was. One woman tripped as she ran looking back at the monster. She crawled away as fast as she could. It was then Hedorah got to the woman engulfing her leg, and began to drag her closer into the sludge. Mechagodzilla began to lift Hedorah into the air releasing the woman from its grasp. Mechagodzilla was flying into the air again taking Hedorah with it. Hedorah was forced to acknowledge Mechagodzilla and continue the fight.

It slapped Mechagodzilla constantly with the hopes that it would release it. It screeched with an unpleasant sound. With each time Hedorah touched Mechagodzilla, steam would rise off of Mechagodzilla's metal plates corroding it. Mechagodzilla threw Hedorah to the ground, it splattered on impact. Slowly regaining its original form, Hedorah looked back to Mechagodzilla firing sludge from the ground and into the air. Mechagodzilla was able to maneuver most of the shots, but still was hit. The wrist blade was slowly burning away. "Wrest blade is damaged, that is a shame." Kiryu said. Mechagodzilla pointed the blade to Hedorah and launched it at the monster. The blade impaled Hedorah through the head and back out to the other side. The blade was still attached to Hedorah, and for a moment Hedorah was immobile. "The absolute zero canon is ready." Kiryu said. "Hurry! Before it's too late!" Mechagodzilla's chest opened again. Its chest glowed blue with a small ball slowly growing larger. Blasting from the air, the blast slowly reached Hedorah, freezing the creature, and forever immobilizing the monster. Slowly reaching down to the surface level, Mechagodzilla's right hand formed into a spinning drill and shattered the remains of Hedorah.

"Holy shit. Holy shit you did it!" Jack shouted in excitement. "We did it." Kiryu replied. "Had you not suggested a change in strategy, those people could have died." "The people! We need to check on them!" Jack rushed to the elevator with his gear. On the ground Jack ran to the survivors as fast as he could. "Is everyone alright!?" Jack shouted to them. "Yes, but one of us is hurt real badly." Jack rushed over to see what was happening. When he arrived he saw that it was the woman who was caught by Hedorah. Her leg was melting away. She screamed in agonizing pain. "Kiryu, do you have any medical equipment on board?" Jack said into the communicator. "It's no use, no medical equipment could treat this. We need to remove the leg before it spreads." a woman from the group said. "Hold her down, have her bight down on this rage." Each of the members held her down including Jack. The woman pulled out a blade and began to cut through the woman's leg. It was not too difficult considering that the leg was decaying from the acid like substance. It nearly melted away on its own. The girl passed out from the pain. The woman who cut off the leg began to patch the leg to stop the bleeding.

After patching the leg, the woman turned to Jack and said, "I'm the healer of this tribe and leader of what's left of us. I thank you for saving us. Are you the one they call the Almighty Slayer?" "No, however I'm looking for him." "Then? Are you apart of the Earth Defense Force?" "The what?" Jack replied in confusion. "She is correct Jack, we represent what is left of the Earth Defense Force. We protect humanity from the threat of Kaiju." Said Kiryu through the coms. "And a damn fine job at that too. I thought I'd never see the day one of these bastards bit the dust." said the healer. "Where did your people come from?" Jack asked. "We've been on the run since we heard of the horde moving through this land. We escaped them by moving to the mountain range. We heard rumors of there being marshlands there that could have clean water. There was a marsh there, but the water was poisoned. That when it found us and rapidly picked us off. We had more people, but they weren't so lucky. You've already done so much for us, but I have to ask that we may come with you. I can't imagine a safer place next to a Mechagodzilla." "I'm sorry but I need to find my people. They're being held by the Almighty Slayer, and it won't be safe where I go." "So you're going after the horde then, in which case it might be best we find our own way then." "Before you go, I'm looking for a facility north of here. Is there anything still standing north of those mountains?" "North of those mountains? Yes, and you'll only find death there. It is known as the forbidden forest. There's a growing forest there, but none like anyone has known. The people that go there are not the same when they come out, assuming if they do come back out. They change into something that is no longer human." "Have you been there before?" "No, they're stories that have been passed on from settlement from settlement." "If that facility is still there then I'm going." "What's there that so important?" "An emergency station there that can power Mechagodzilla." "Nuclear power?! That makes sense then. But if you activate the reactor it could attract other kaiju, including Godzilla." "I'm aware of that." "Wait! Did you activate Mechagodzilla near here?!" "Yeah." "Then that means..." "I know, it's possible that Godzilla could already be on his way here now." "Oh god. What have you done! You may have doomed us all!" The healer shouting at the top of her lungs in rage. It was as if she forgot that he saved them all. "Please you need to get somewhere safe from here." "I'd kill you right here right now had you not saved us. You think that machine can stop him hundreds of machines and people tried and look how well that worked out!" Some of the men pulled her back to try to calm her down. Jack watched as they pulled her away. He thought to himself of what he may have done, that his actions have brought on the worst for people like them. He began to feel some degree of regret of activating Mechagodzilla.

The people carried the injured woman away along with whatever they had left. Jack returned to Mechagodzilla. He sat back into the command chair sitting thinking about what that woman said. That by turning on this second generator, it could attract other kaiju including Godzilla. "Are you ready to go Jack?" Kiryu said. "Yeah, yeah." "Is everything alright Jack?" "It's just, are we doing the right thing? If we find this reactor. Is it worth the risk?" "Admittedly in our current state, Mechagodzilla is not ready to face off against other kaiju. We have significant power loss, down to 54% power, wrist blade is unavailable, and Mechagodzilla's armor is damaged. However if we were to rearm at the emergency site, we could defeat Godzilla once and for all." "Let's just keep moving." "Jack I must apologize if this journey has caused you remorse, but if it is any consolation, had you not reactivated Mechagodzilla and myself, those people we saved would have been swallowed alive by that creature. I was not the one who gave those citizens another chance, that honor goes to you." Though Jack still felt awful about his actions to reactivate Mechagodzilla, it was enlightening to know that his action saved the likes of those people. "You may still be considered a civilian, but you hold up everything that the Earth Defense Force fought for. Though it is not official, I consider you an active member of the Earth Defense Force." Said Kiryu. The weight on Jacks spirit was slowly lifted. For the first time in his life, Jack felt a part of something greater then himself. "Alright, let's find this reactor."


	7. Chapter 6

The Almighty Slayer prepped the horde for larger prey. Harpoons made from the spike of Anguirus's needles. "These should be able to pierce anything as big as Godzilla. If you do find Godzilla, do not engage, he's mine." The almighty said to Legion. "And what of the other supplies?" Legion asked. "Yes I have that too." Some men walked behind the Almighty Slayer with large containers of liquid. The raiders jumped in excitement as they slowly brought down the liquid from the battleship. As soon as they delivered the liquid, all the raiders surrounded it in excitement. "The blood of Anguirus, as promised." said the Almighty Slayer. Each of the raiders received a cup of the blood and chugged it down as quickly as they could. After they consumed the substance they became rampant. Eager for a fight, shaking sporadically. It was like an extreme high for them. "Listen to me my loyal children. The one you seek is a false idle. He rides in the Mechagodzilla of the old world, a world of weakness. And what are you of?" "The world of the strong!" shouted the raiders. "And what are you?!" said the Almighty Slayer. "The strong!" shouted the raiders. "Go! With loyalty and strength!" All the raiders mounted their vehicles and ran off into the wasteland. "And what will you do?" Said Legion to the Almighty Slayer. "I will need to recover my old armor." the Almighty Slayer said as he boarded his battleship. All of the members of the horde road off into the wasteland while the Almighty Slayer left in his ship.

Mechagodzilla continued its journey across the mountain range. "Kiryu, how badly damaged are you?" said Jack. "Mechagodzilla's armor is badly damaged. But the exoskeleton is still intact." Jacked looked up the design of Mechagodzilla to look at their statues. That was when he found out that the exoskeleton was made from the bones of the original Godzilla. "Kiryu am I reading this right? The exoskeleton was made from the bones of the first Godzilla?!" "That is correct." "That ehh, that's...kind of weird." "This models purpose was meant to match the likeness of Godzilla in every way. Dr. Meer wanted every advantage of destroying Godzilla and believed that this new model held the spirit of Godzilla. Dr. Meer believed that the only thing that could stop Godzilla was another Godzilla. This was the closest he could come to that. You could say that Dr. Meer was a superstitious man." "Aren't you worried that if Mechagodzilla sees Godzilla it'll trigger some of his old memories and revert back to the original Godzilla causing destruction like the first one did?" "...No." "Alright, but if that happens don't say I didn't warn you." "I am sure that will not happen."

Mechagodzilla stopped moving. "What's up? Why did we stop?" Jack said. "I am having difficulty scanning what is ahead of us." Jacked looked out to the distance and saw a thick fog. "Fog?" "Unknown, it is not like any fog I can analyze." "If that's where the reactor is, then we can't stop." "I would advise against that plan until I am able to receive a reading on what this is." Jack looked out to the fog. He stared into it hoping to see something, but it was too thick. "I'm going in." "Jack that is a bad idea. That fog may be toxic, and the equipment on board will only give you a limited amount of time to stay inside it." "It's better that I scout out the area before you move in. Mechagodzilla is badly damaged and if we send you in there there's no telling if you'll come back out." "The same logic applies to you Jack." "My people don't need me, they need you Kiryu." Jack got out of his seat and armed himself with his weapons and a gas mask. "Jack if you do plan on going in there, allow me to station Mechagodzilla on the edge of the fog. Also if you do plan on going in, there is a high likelihood that we will lose communication with each other." "If that happens you have my permission to come after me." "I do not require your permission to help you." Mechagodzilla made its way closer to the fog. Once it arrived on the edge Jack was able to go down to the surface and enter the fog. "Keep in constant contact once you go in." Kiryu said through the communicator. Jack began to walk into the dense fog, he only had a compass to navigate his way through the fog.

As he slowly walked into the forest he began to see plant life. The ground slowly turned from sand to grass. More than he had ever seen before in his life. There were even flowers inside, Jack has never laid eyes on flowers before in his life. There were even trees. "Tree's?!" Jack thought to himself. "Is everything alright Jack?" "Yeah I'm fine." The deeper Jack walked down into the forest, the more Jack noticed the forest slowly changing. It was like the forest was slowly turning into a jungle with more tropical plant life. The fog was becoming lighter and lighter as Jack walked on. It was light enough to be able to see more of what was ahead of him. That's when Jack saw a man attached to a massive stem. He rushed over to help the man, but when he arrived to him he saw there was some kind of fungus growing on him. Vines kept him attached to the stem. Jack wasn't sure if he should even touch him. "Kiryu are you there?" "Shhh...Shhhe...YeShh. I'm stilshhe." "Kiryu I'm losing you. If you can hear me I'm heading back to you." Jack then heard a cracking noise from behind him. The man slowly stood up with the vines still attached to him. Jack turned to see the man standing up on his own. That was at least what he had thought. The man began to walk towards him with the vines still attached. His arms reached out for him. The man began to make a noise as if it was trying to say something. It was foul looking at him, like a corpse still trying to live. The man eventually broke off of his vines and began to move much faster towards Jack. In a state of shock Jack opened fire on the man. The corpse fell to the ground in pieces. He was more plant than anything else.

Once the noise from the shots silenced, Jack could hear movement all around him. He began to run back in the direction he came from. The thicker the fog was, the harder it was to navigate his way back. He heard the sounds of people running in his direction. He quickly turned to see more of them running to him. He open fire again, and again, but they kept coming. Jack was forced to do nothing but run. He entered the fog, and quickly he exited the fog only to find that he was still in the jungle. "SHIT!" Jack said in fear. He continued to run. At this point Jack was only concerned with running from those things. Through tangled vines he made his way deep into the jungle. He knew it could be more dangerous going deeper into the jungle, but Jacks best hope was to be able to see what was coming after him. He stopped for a moment and looked back, those things were no longer behind him. It was relieving to take a moment to catch his breath. He took the time to look around him. More exotic plants that were never before seen even before the time of the kaiju. Flowers with thorn spikes on their pedals, trees that had no bark but looked like giant stems with massive flowers ready to bloom. At a closer look he could see that some of the flowers were firing off spores. "It's not a fog. There spores." Jack said to himself. He tried to reach Kiryu again, but there was no signal. The spores were blocking the signal from reaching the outside. "Damn it." Jack said to himself.

Suddenly one of the trees from the distance began to move. Jack watched as it began to move away. He dropped for cover behind the plant life as he watched it move on its own. It was gone. Jack began to slowly move again. He kept his guard up as he walked through the jungle. Navigating through more tangled vines, his best hope was to find the facility. From there he may have had a better chance with getting in touch with Kiryu. Just then he saw the moving tree again, and that's when he realized that it was not a tree, it was a giant vine with a venus flytrap like mouth of the end looking right at him through the jungle. The fog was still thick, but it was big enough for Jack to see what it was. It began to move in his direction and in a state of absolute shock Jack began to sprint through the jungle as it chased him. It fired some kind of acid substance that just missed Jack. Had it hit him it could have melted him easily. Jack arrived to a pond, it was there another giant vine emerged from the water looking at Jack. Now Jack was running from two of those things. They tour through the jungle in a relentless search for Jack. Jack didn't even bother to open fire on those things, he knew that they would have no effect on them. The fog was beginning to thicken again, and Jack was starting to lose his way again. It was then Jack heard the roar of Mechagodzilla from the distance. The giant vines stopped and turned into the direction the noise came from. Jack was relieved that he could stop running for his life and catch his breath as the creatures made their way. Jack tried to reach Kiryu again, but still there was clear no signal. He thought about following them so he could get back to Mechagodzilla, but he knew if he did he'd be walking into a battle and there be no way of getting back on board. So he pressed on to find the facility.

Not long, Jack found a rocky walled off section with a small opening. He crawled through, and that's when he saw her, Mothra. And people, not affected by the spores. Jack removed his mask and laid his gun lower. "AN OUTSIDER!" said one of the people. Some charged to confront him, others surrounded Mothra to protect her. "It's alright I'm not here to harm you!" Jack said. The men and women charging Jack grabbed him and brought him to the center. There, two twin girls stood in front of Mothra. They looked at Jack without saying anything. The people put Jack on his knees. Jack looked around him in the cove. The environment was much more peaceful than the one outside. The flowers were vibrant colorful and didn't look threatening. The trees looked tropical and refreshing with running springs. "Why have you come here?" The twins asked. "I'm looking for a facility here." "You have brought death and destruction with you. Even now Erika screams in pain. You have brought the machine known as Mechagodzilla to destroy this peaceful garden." It was then that Jack could hear from his communicator Kiryu trying to reach him. "Jack are you there? Please respond." Jack tried to respond but the people restrained him from doing so. "Please I need to talk to him." He begged the people to let him speak to Kiryu, but they would not listen. "I am currently engaged with the plant like creature known as Biollante." The twins looked to Jack and said, "Your war machine is destroying the forest. Erika is only trying to protect herself and Mothra." "He's only looking for me, if you let me respond he'll stop. But you have to call off Erika's attack for him to stop attacking." The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, we will restrain Erika, and you call off your machine." Jack reached up to the communicator and shouted, "Kiryu you hear me?!" "I read you Jack, Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Kiryu you need to stop your attack on Biollante, she won't harm you if you keep destroying her forest." Mothra called out to Biollante to stop her attack. "Are you certain Jack" Kiryu replied. "Yes! I'll be fine, you just have to stop you're attack!" "Very well." suddenly the noise from the battle went silent. "I'm sorry for the distress I've caused your people. We meant no harm." "Why have you come here?" the twins asked again. "There's a facility hear. Underground there is a reactor that can recharge Mechagodzilla." "And why would we allow this. Your machine will only cause more chaos and destruction. If we were to allow you to reactivate the reactor, more will come and destroy this peaceful garden." "I don't seek destruction, I need it to free my people." The twins walked up to Jack placing their hands on Jacks chest and closed their eyes. For a moment they stayed quiet with their hands on Jack. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, but the twins remained silent. Slowly they opened their eyes removing their hands from Jacks chest and slowly walked back. Your heart is pure, it only seeks the good. You are eager to prove yourself, you want to protect the innocent... But you have yet to realize that your actions will cause destruction. Your anger is deeply rooted into your heart. It is this rage that drives you to act impulsively. You have yet to live your life with peace." "Yeah, you're right. Look, I don't know how long you people have been here, but the world around you is no garden. I'm constantly afraid for my life and the lives of others. My people were taken from me. The life I could have had was taken from me from those monsters like the ones you are trying to protect!" "You believe that it was the monsters that robbed you of this life? You are a fool to believe this. If you seek the truth, then find your facility. There you will find who it was that robbed you of this life." Jack was confused, what did they know that he didn't. "Erika will not harm you on your way. You may leave. But heed our warning, if you harm either Mothra or Erika, then we will do what is necessary to protect us." Jack was released and allowed to leave. Before he left, Jack looked back to the twins and said to himself, "How did they know so much about me?" Before leaving Jack reached out to Kiryu again, "Kiryu, you might lose contact with me again. Don't worry I'll be fine, Biollante won't harm us. Whatever you do, protect the forest. I promised them we wouldn't bring harm to them." "Acknowledged."


	8. Chapter 7

Jack made his way through the jungle. The vines moved to clear a path for Jack. They were leading him to the facility. As he walked along the path he couldn't but to admire the plants. It wasn't often to see such healthy vegetation. Just then when the trees cleared away he could see her, Biollante. A giant rose in the center of the jungle. It was both terrifying and beautiful for Jack. Never would he imagine that looking at a kaiju would make him feel this way. It made a noise like it was calling out too something or someone. Maybe it was still calling out to Mothra, or maybe it was calling out to Jack. Jack continued his journey walking towards the giant rose in the sky. That was when he found the facility covered with plants and vines. He rushed in and opened the doors. It was dark. He still had his flashlight, trying to find a switch like last time. "Jack can you hear me?" "I hear you, is something wrong?" "No, I was able to reestablish communications. Have you found the facility?" "Yeah, I'm in it right now, but it's too dark to navigate." "I will be able to guide you through the facility. Where are you now?" "I'm at the entrance." "You will need to restore power to the station, I will guide you to the generator." As Jack made his way through the facility, Kiryu guided him till he found the generator. "I'm here." Jack said. "You will need to restore the power by pumping a lever." Jack was able to find the lever next to the generators and began to pump it 10 times. "How come this was so much easier when I was at the first site? All I had to do was throw a switch." "For operational sites like the one where we first met, we reserve power in the event of emergencies. However this protocol does not need to be applied for emergency sites." "Well it should." Jack said while out of breath. "Agreed" Kiryu responded. Jack through the switch and instantly the power came back online. "Alright lights are up, power is running." "Excellent work Jack." Jack walked to the control center, it was in a similar place as the first site. He gained access to the console seeing options there were. Docking sequence was an option, but he also found more logs on this console. Same logs that Dr. Meer had on the first site, only this console allowed him to view the classified log.

Log 4899, Station Delta, 4/16/2018

_"This is Dr. Meer, final log. Apparently due to the failed attempts of the previous Mechagodzilla's the world governments have decided that the Mechagodzilla program is no longer a solution to the rising number of Kaiju. They plan to use a new type of bomb. They call it the Oxygen Destroyer I don't know what affect this bomb will have but the scientists behind it are convinced that it is the key to stopping the kaiju. I don't believe this in the slightest. These bombs will do more harm to the Earth then anything else we have. Nothing is certain until they drop.__ The amount of radiation that has been released to the Earth has reached to the point of irreversible damage. Though many of the Kaiju are able to absorb radiation, they're not able to absorb enough to contain the radiation outbreak. At this moment the radiation outside of this facility is enough to kill anyone who opens the doors. If the worst does come true, then I've store the mark III Mechagodzilla safe inside station Omega. Dear god I've never thought it would never come to this. Our own destruction from our reckless actions. If the world dies tomorrow then let it be known that it was not caused by the Kaiju, but humanity. Kiryu." "Yes sir." "Anyone that finds this station, do whatever you can for them, and always carry out your mission." "I will sir. Whatever it takes."_

End of log.

"Kiryu. How long were you going to keep this a secret from me?" Jack said into the communicator. "I had no intention of telling you Jack." "Why? Why keep this of all things from me?" "I kept this information from you because that was Dr. Meer's last wish for me." "Why?!" "Dr. Meer knew that the bombs used on the last days of humanity would destroy the world and possibly humanity. He wanted whoever to find Mechagodzilla and myself to be concerned with what the Earth Defense Force fought for. He did not want the actions of the world governments to reflect what the Earth Defense Force meant to him. That it was meant to protect humanity." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Jack my intentions were not to lie to you, they were only meant to..." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I trusted you Kiryu! I trusted you, an inanimate object gain my trust more than any living being in the world! Do you know what that means to me! Do you Kiryu!" "Jack, I'm sorry. I was only following my orders." "Look what happened when everyone was following their orders! They destroyed the world, they turned everything that could have been beautiful into a wasteland! My entire life I've blamed Kaiju for what happened to the world only to find that it was people...things like you that were just following orders." Jack picked up his equipment and exited the building. "Jack are you still there?" Kiryu asked, but Jack didn't respond. He just kept walking back out to the jungle. "Jack? Jack is everything alright?" "I'm done talking Kiryu." Jack responded. In rage he walked out of the building without starting the reactor.

Jack returned to the cove with Mothra. It was becoming dark again. "Is it alright if I say here for the night?" The twins approached him and said, "Did you find what you were looking for?" "Yes, and you were right." Jack had to sit down, his legs were ready to collapse. "All my life I just wanted to go back to the past. Go back where things were right in the world. Where I never had to be afraid all the time, where I was able to enjoy life, where I still had a family. I've always believed that it was cause of them that took that away from me, those kaiju. And now everything I've fought for and believed in means nothing." "Come with us." The twins walked Jack over to Mothra. "Place your hand on her." the twins asked Jack. "Connect with Mothra. Mothra was once in a great battle between one of your war machines. She fought to protect her egg. The egg she still protects." Looking under Mothra's wing, Jack could see the multicolored egg. "Why is it you fight Jack" said the twins. "I fight because I'm angry. I'm angry because every day I slowly lose my home, the people I love every day. I'm angry that there are people and creatures constantly trying to take that away from me. I can't watch as they take everything from me. Every time there's a small glimmer of hope, it's instantly ripped away from me." "We fight with the same cause as Mothra, her Earth was taken from her, but she does not seek revenge on those who took it from her. She protects what she has, and builds a home with it. You fight to rebuild the world you believe is the one that should exist, but have you ever considered it's time to reshape the world into something new, that's not the past. You have fought for so long and suffered for so much. Holding onto a past that was never yours. She fights for not what she lost, but for what she has." Jack's eyes began to water with tears. He could feel exactly what they were saying through Mothra. He could feel what she feels. He slowly eased is head onto Mothra's head feeling the connection between himself and Mothra. He could feel a similar pain that he has always felt. He knew what she's been through, it's the same as to what Jack has been through. "Do you understand now?" The twins asked. "Yes, yes I finally understand." Jack said as he slowly lifted away from Mothra. The twins placed their hands on Jack's chest again. They closed their eyes, he knew now what they were doing. It's a similar connection that he shared with Mothra. They opened their eyes once more and backed away. "Yes, you finally understand."


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning Jack awoke to Kiryu through the coms. "Jack are you there." "I'm here, what's going on?" "There are men outside of the fo…." "Kiryu? Kiryu?!" Jack couldn't reach Kiryu. The twins knew something was going on. "Something is wrong." the twins said. Biollante was actively moving. Jack walked to the twins and said, "I have to go, I think Kiryu is in trouble." "Go, remember what you shared with Mothra, and you will never be lost." "I will, and I'll return to her. I promise." Jack ran out to the jungle. It was moving constantly. Whatever was happening was not good. Jack was afraid something happened to Kiryu. He regretted bursting out in rage at him. Thinking that the last thing he ever said to Kiryu was to not talk to him. Kiryu and Mothra was all he had left to care for in this world, not even his own people did he concerned himself with. He arrived to the thick fog and through the woods. The further into the fog he went the more the fog had turned into smoke. "FIRE!" Jack shouted. He rushed through it and saw the horde right outside the forest burning the trees. Jack saw Mechagodzilla, but it looked like it was offline. "What the hell happened?" The raiders came rushing outside of the fog throwing Molotov's into the woods. Jack saw one coming on a motorcycle. He raised his gun, looked down the sight and opened fire at him before throwing the Molotov. The shots were heard by everyone in the horde. "Over there! There he is!" They said rushing to meet him. The raiders were still berserk from the blood they consumed. Jack spraying bullets all around him, killing everything in his sight. The clipped emptied, and they were still coming. He reloaded his last clip as fast as possible and began firing again. No matter how many bodies fell, the raiders kept charging. "STAY BACK!" shouted Jack. The last clip emptied, and resorted to using his pistol. One by one they fell, but two by two they came. His pistol emptied, he was out of ammo. He picked his SMG back up and began swing it at anyone coming for him. He batted away all the raiders charging him with wrenches, crowbars, anything that could be used as a blunt weapon. They had guns, but in the state that the raiders were in, they wanted a battle of brawls.

As Jack fended of the raiders, Legion drove up to Jack in his command rig. On the top deck, Legion signaled to stop the attack. The raider stopped charging, and awaited for their leader's orders. "You there!" Legion shouted. "Is it you who pilots this machine?" "Yes!" Jack said out of breath. "You fight well, you should consider yourself of the strong." "If it's me you want, then take me. Leave this place alone and I will go without resistance." Legion looked out to Jack, he thought of simply killing him and burning the rest of the forest, but his orders were to bring him back alive to the Almighty Slayer. "Very well, we only seek to bring back the false idle." Jack dropped his weapons and was taken prisoner. He boarded Legion's rig. "Promise me you won't harm the forest." Jack said as he boarded. Legion looked at Jack but said nothing in reply. They began to drive back to the sea. "What did you do to Kiryu?" Jack asked. "Kiryu? Giving your toys names now?" Legion said as he laughed. "A gift from the Almighty Slayer, an EMP disruptor. Very rare weaponry, with even rarer occasions to use one, until now. Your Kiryu isn't going anywhere anytime soon boy."

The horde drove across the desert, further and further away from Mechagodzilla. After some time they arrived to the shore. Jack could see the battleship, he saw it being dragged by Anguirus. "My god." Jack said. "There is a reason why they call him the Almighty Slayer." said Legion. On arrival there was an encampment outside of the battleship. Subjects from across the wasteland gathered to great the Almighty Slayer back into their lands. The horde pulled into the large encampment. Jack bounded by rope was kicked off the rig and into the crowd of subjects. "BOOO!" they cried. "FALSE IDLE!" they cried louder. They threw rocks at Jack as he was escorted to the ship. As they came close to the ship, Jack saw a podium. There he stood, the Almighty Slayer. The announcer stepped on stage saying, "Hear me now, followers of the Almighty Slayer. You have all traveled a great distance to be here before the presence of the Almighty Slayer, to bask in his glory. Here stands the one who has ridden your land of the monsters. He has given all of us another chance to live our lives in peace. He has given us the chance to shape the world in our image. All he asks of you is to pledge your loyalty and support to him." The crowd cheered him on applauding his preach. "However, there are those who would deny this to be true, those that would defile our great savior." The announcer slowly turned to face Jack and said. "And there are those who would go as far as to take credit for our saviors work." The crowd was enraged shouting, "BOOOO! DAMN THE FALSE IDLE!" "It would seem that this one would seek glory that is not his to take. Tell me, has he ridden your land of the monsters?" "NOO!" shouted the crowd. "Was it him that gave you hope and meaning?" "NOO!" shouted the crowd again. "Is he your savior?" "NOO!" shouted the crowd once more. "So what is it we do to those who should claim themselves the savior, for our Almighty Slayer's work, what do we do to the non-believers?!" "PURGE THE NON BELIEVERS! PURGE THE NON BELIEVERS!" they shouted. The Almighty Slayer grabbed Jack's shoulder and escorted him onto his ship. "PURGE THE FALSE IDLE!" the crowd shouted as they walked up the ship.

On board Jack saw some of the people in his settlement, he didn't say anything. He was concerned that it may bring more harm than good to them. They approached the Almighty Slayer's office and threw Jack into the room. "Wait outside." said the Almighty Slayer to his guards. Once inside the Almighty Slayer sat in his chair and said, "Please, take a seat." Jack was surprised with his attitude, much calmer than what he was expecting. "What's your name son?" "Jack, Jack Archer." Jack responded. "Jack Archer, I like that name. I always wanted to name my son Jack, but my wife wanted to name him after her father." Jack was shocked even more. From the name Almighty Slayer you would expect something more threatening. "You know, you and I have a lot in common Jack." "What part?" Jack responded. "We're the only men who's ever killed a Kaiju. How many did you get while you were out there?" Jack was hesitant to respond, he couldn't believe he was having a casual conversation with the one person whose name brought fear. Jack responded again, "Type I Destroyah's, and a type II Hedorah." "Really?! You found that slimy bastard. I looked everywhere for that one, and looks like I'm too late." "I don't think you could have handled him." Said Jack. "Oh well clearly you don't know me too well, see the folks all around here call me "The Almighty Slayer" and do you know why they call me that?" "You kill Kaiju." "That's absolutely right Jack, I've been fighting these beasts long before you were born." The Almighty Slayer pointed to his tattoo. "You see that? You know what it is?" "No." "That was my old squadron emblem. I was once a part of the U.S air force. Right around your age they recruited me into the Earth Defense Force, they recruited me for the Mechagodzilla program. I was the first one piloting those behemoths. I was the first man to defeat a Kaiju. That was until I came across him, Godzilla. I put up a fight, but everything I threw at him bounced right off with no affect. I barely escaped with my life, and my second half." He turned a monitor to face Jack to show the stern of the ship and said on the radio. "Pull him up." Two cranes lifted something big from the water. It was the Mark I Mechagodzilla. The mark I Mechagodzilla still had been damaged from the encounter with Godzilla, but appeared to have had crude repairs with the addition of Anguirus's spikes fused with the titanium on its armor and weapons. "See what I mean. Not only are we the only two men who's killed a type II kaiju, but we're to only two men still alive to have pilot a Mechagodzilla. So you see we already have a lot in common, and I bet if you're willing to open up you'll find that we have far more in common." "I don't use Mechagodzilla to rule over innocent people." "What do you think I do for these people, I'm the one who's protecting them" "And what about those killed in your name. The people that died from your dogs out there. The settlements burnt to the ground in your name?" "Wait. Wait you're from that last settlement they went to. Those Destroyah's. Those were my Destroyah's. Okay I get it now, now I understand why you hate me. Jack I apologize for that, truly I am. What they do, what the horde does acts on their own will." "They act on your will, don't bullshit me!" "Bullshit? Alright you want to talk about bullshit. Bullshit is that you have your own Mechagodzilla and you don't want to save the rest of humanity. Instead you want to joyride across the wasteland. You realize what we can do Jack? We can do something that the entire world could never do. We can kill Godzilla." "What the hell are you talking about?" "What the hell I'm I talking about?! Him! The one who started it all. We kill him, and we can restore the world." "You don't know that." "I'm the only one who knows that. I'm the only one who's been fighting Godzilla their entire life." "It wasn't him that did this that took our world away, that's on humanity." "So you know, tell me. Why do you think our governments were forced to use those special bombs? Godzilla. We were the closest thing to kill Godzilla, and we suffer from their foolishness. And now it is on us to finish the fight."

Jack nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry for you, you know that. You live with such anger, and you know what, we were a lot alike once. There may have been a time where I wanted nothing more than to join you to kill Godzilla and take back that world you remember. But then I grew a conscious and realized that that world is gone, gone for good. It's time to move on. It's time we shape a new world. I get that you want to resolve the mistakes of the past, but you can't see that you're just making the same mistake." The Almighty Slayer stared at Jack without saying anything. Then he said, "That's a shame Jack, I had such high hopes for you. I'd hope we could work together. I had hope you would stand by my side the day I faced Godzilla again." "I'm sure your followers wouldn't like that. Working with a defiler." "Them? Oh no they'll follow me to the gates of hell. But you know what they'll like, seeing you being dragged across the wasteland. Or maybe burnt alive, they'd like that too." The Almighty Slayer stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "But they don't matter. You see I don't need you Jack, but what I do need from you is where the emergency site for your Mechagodzilla is located." I'll never tell you." "Well you may not have to. After a kaiju battle and moving across country must have drained a lot of power I'm sure. I bet you were heading to the second site." Jack said nothing. "Yeah that's what I thought, and I'm going to take another wild guess that you found it, inside the forbidden forest." Jacks face showed fear as his eyes open slightly wider. "It is, oh good. We'll that's all I needed from you." The Almighty Slayer stood and walked to the door and said, "Time to burn a forest." "DON'T YOU HURT HER!" shouted Jack in an outrage.

The Almighty Slayer stopped before exiting the room. He turned back to Jack and said, "Who's her?" Jack stayed silent. "Is there something in the forest that I should know about Jack?" Jack remained silent. "You said you grew a conscious, who gave you that conscious. Although you're the hero type, you're not trying to protect a woman, at least a human one. Everyone knows the forest is toxic to humans. So that means you can't be talking about any human. You got a hippie thing going on with talking about making peace. That almost sounds like…No you can't be talking about her." Jack was in absolute fear. He didn't care about what happens to him, he only cared about…"Mothra?!" The Almighty Slayer said in shock. "It is, I can see it in your eyes. Really? I'll be damn, that Moth still lives." "NO!" shouted Jack. "This day gets better and better. Well shit that's an old job I thought I took care of long ago. Better finish what I started." The Almighty Slayer opened the door, and ordered his guards to escort Jack to the gallows.

Caring Jack down to the prison cell, he saw more of his own people working throughout the ship. They threw him into a cell. Before leaving one of the guards said, "You're going to burn." They walked back up to the deck. Sitting in his cell Jack heard someone call out his name from the cell across him. "Jack? Jack is that you?" It was the woman Jack closely associated with from the settlement, Mrs. Johnson. "Jack what on Earth are you doing here. We thought you were dead." She said. "I got caught up before I could head back. What happened?" "Oh Jack, they attacked the settlement. We held them off as long as we could, but they overran us. We tried to escape through the passageways, but they were already there waiting for us." "What have they been doing you all?" "They put us to work for the most part. Some of us weren't so lucky. They used us for target practice, bait, or anything else more ruthless. Where have you been all this time?" "I found a Mechagodzilla. I went out looking for you all, but they found us first." "Wait? Are you the one they are calling the False Idle?" "I heard some people call me that before boarding." "Oh my word, I never thought that was you out there. So then you're the one who's been killing the Kaiju!" "Yes, how did you know?" "There's been stories floating around of how a group of people were saved by a Mechagodzilla." Jack thought to himself of the small group of people he saved, but he didn't think they would say anything good after how they left. "These people call you the false idle, but they're calling you by another title out there. The Last Guardian." "The Last Guardian." Jack thought to himself. It gave him a sense of pride. That saving those people did make a difference. He thought to himself that there was still some right he did for this world. Suddenly Jack heard, "Jack. Jack are you there?" Jack's wrist communicator was back on. ""Kiryu?" ""Jack, brace yourself." "What?" Jack said as the ship shook from an explosion. One of the battleship's canon exploded on the deck. "What the hell was that!" demanded the Almighty Slayer. Kiryu was outside of the battleship destroying the horde. "Kiryu whatever happened to protecting the citizens?" Jack said into his communicator with sarcasm. "These are the same men that attack Mechagodzilla. They're no longer citizens, only targets." The battleship pointed its canons and opened fire on Kiryu. Kiryu responded by firing its mazor canons back at the canons. The damage done to the vessel was enough to set free Anguirus. He ran off into the sea and never looked back at the battleship. "Kiryu there's my people down here careful where you're firing!" "Acknowledged."

On the top of his rig, Legion stood with the EMP disruptor. The weapon slowly charged, then suddenly mechagodzilla's head snapped looking directly at Legion. Legion was in a state of shock as the giant metal Godzilla looked right at him. Mechagodzilla opened his mouth and bursting out golden rays of the light that flew through the air like lighting. The rig blew up into a ball of flames, with Legion still on board. "Jack, stay clear of the cell in front of you." Jack stepped back, advising his caretaker to step back as well. Just then, mechagodzilla's hand burst through the ceiling. It pulled the cell bars off and released Jack. "Wait! We need to free the others. Slowly move the arm to the bow." Mechagodzilla tore through the boat as the arm reached to his old caretakers cell. Jack reached out to pull her into mechagodzilla's hand. "Hang on!" Jack said to her. They were quickly lifted from the ship and back onto the beach. "Get inside the elevator, quickly!" Jack shouted at her. "Kiryu I'm gonna try to find the others. Keep them off me." Jack said into the coms. "Understood." Kiryu replied. Jack ran out into the crowd looking for as many of his people as he could find. Jack ran through the campgrounds trying to find his people. Dozens of people he didn't recognize ran past him. In the crowd of people Jack could see the Almighty Slayer organizing his men when suddenly he snapped his head facing Jack. Jack froze there in shock of what he should do. As soon as the Almighty Slayer saw Jack he began marching towards him. Jack thought of standing his ground and facing him, but instinctively he ran away. Kiryu continued the battle destroying the horde. They used mounted .50 caliber guns on their trucks, but they had no effect on Mechagodzilla. Specialized harpoons could not pierce his metal plates, even in the weaker spots. But the remaining canons, they did damage to Mechagodzilla. "Jack, You need to return to the bridge immediately." "Why what's wrong Kiryu?" "I've lost control of Mechagodzilla. Automated piloting as been damaged." "Alright hold on I'm coming." Jack ran back through the crowd of people still fleeing the battle. They pushed and shoved their way out to freedom. Jack was pushed to the ground, he looked up and could see Mechagodzilla still being attacked. He picked himself up and continued to run. At last he arrived to Mechagodzilla's tail, taking the elevator back up to the control deck. Once he got inside he instantly jumped into the pilot's seat. "To move Mechagodzilla you need..." "I'll figure it out on the way just do whatever you can!" Jack shouted. He tried using the foot pedals to see that it turns the head. There were two joysticks on each side that allowed Mechagodzilla to maneuver. He pulled them both back, it caused Mechagodzilla to walk backwards. He then pushed on the left pedal and moved the both joysticks forward. Mechagodzilla began to run away from the battle.

The Almighty Slayer looked out in what was left of his ship and saw Mechagodzilla running away. "That's right! Run away like the coward you are! I'll kill you! I'll kill Mothra and everyone you ever loved!" One of his guards walked up to him and said, "Sir, are you alright?" "I'm fine." he replied. "We just received word of movement." "What the hell are you talking about?" "It's him sir, Godzilla." "He's hear?" The Almighty Slayer said in surprise. "We'll, this will be an interesting fight."


	10. Chapter 9

Jack arrived back to the forbidden forest. Out of breath he took himself off the controls. "Jack, I must warn you that we are now at 18% power." "I know, I know. We gotta get you hooked up bud." His caretaker came up behind Jack and said. "Are you alright Jack?" "I'm alright." Jack replied. "We need to get you to safety." "What about the others?" "The others?" She pointed the rear view camera screen and could see that it was the survivors from the battle. "Oh, oh good I guess we saved more than we thought." Jack said. "Jack, we cannot reach the reactor if Biollante doesn't clear a passageway." Kiryu said to Jack. "And we need her to open to let the refugees through too. I need to get down there and try open a passageway." Suddenly over an open communication they heard, "You know that's your problem Jack, you have to ask permission from a kaiju, instead of taking what's rightfully ours." In shock Jack asked Kiryu, "Kiryu what was that?!" "An incoming communication." Jack turned Mechagodzilla around and saw it, the mark I Mechagodzilla approaching the forest. "You need to get out of here, far away." Jack said to his caretaker. She jumped into the elevator and as soon as she was on the surface she ran from what was going to be a massive battle. "Look at you, you know what that thing is in their son?! A kaiju, and you know our mission, our mission that was given to each pilot of a Mechagodzilla of the Earth Defense Force? It was to kill every kaiju on Earth. You stand there claiming you're one of us and betraying everyone who worked and died building that machine. You're nothing but scum Jack, you think you're a hero because you saved a small group of people. I'm out here trying to save the goddamn human race. And right now you're the one thing that's standing in my way. Step aside son, this doesn't have to go down like this." "Go to hell." Jack replied. "Well, we'll see who gets there first." Jack fired Mechagodzilla's mazer canons, but suddenly the Almighty Slayer's Mechagodzilla's head began to spin rapidly around and around forming a blue energy shield. The mazors had no effect. "Think it was going to be that easy did you? Let me show you how to really pilot a Mechagodzilla." The Almighty Slayers Mechagodzilla leaned back and fired a multicolored beam from its eyes and at Jack's and Kiryu's Mechagodzilla. It took the hit hard. "Sustained heavy damage. Jack, this may be a battle we cannot win." "Not a good time to say that Kiryu, I could use some encouragement here!" Jack launched mazor canons again, and once again The Almighty Slayer put up his shields. Only this time Jack launched flanking missiles after firing the mazor canon. Once The Almighty Slayer's shields dropped the missiles hit his Mechagodzilla from two sides. "Kiryu get the absolute zero cannon ready." "The absolute cannon is badly damaged, we are unable to use it." "Of course, then give me the tri beam cannon. I'm gonna hit him with everything we got." Kiryu switched the tri beam chest piece and with both the mouth mazor cannons and the tri beam cannon firing at the same time. The Almighty Slayer's Mechagodzilla was taking heavy damage. He couldn't raise the shields with all the fire on him. Suddenly the mazors stopped firing. "What's going on Kiryu? Why did we stop firing?" ""Power level critical. 10% power left, we must conserve the remaining power. That means we are unable to us the mazor cannons." Said Kiryu. "Alright switch chest piece to the fire mirror." Kiryu switched the chest piece to fire mirror mode. "Shame that wasn't enough Jack, my guess is you're running low on power. Why don't you run into your woods and charge back up. That way we could have a fair fight" The Almighty Slayer said over the coms. "Piss off." Jack replied.

Suddenly, both of them felt the ground shake. As if the Earth had a pulse. The Almighty Slayer turned and saw...Godzilla, approaching the battle. "Well finally he's come. Jack you know the only way we're going to beat him is together. Think about it, we can put an end of a war that's lasted for decades, here and now. Avenge those that gave their lives!" Jack stayed where he was, defending the forest. "Jack if I don't break through that forest, you can bet your ass he's going to, and unlike me, he can't be reasoned with." Said the Almighty Slayer. "Jack, remember what Dr. Meer said, everything that happened to the world was mankind's doing, not the kaiju." Kiryu said. Jack stayed his guard. "You really think you could have a peaceful life Jack! You think you could have it with creatures like him roaming around, causing destruction! You want to have that life I once lived? Small towns, no war, no raiders, no radiation, no kaiju. A life of peace?" "It was man that created Godzilla Jack. It was the government of the past that drove to humanities destruction." Godzilla engaged with the Almighty Slayer firing his atomic breath at him. But he was able to raise his shields before impact. "Nice try old friend, but this isn't going to end like last time!" The Almighty Slayer shouted in rage. He fired everything in his arsenal from missiles to energy rays. Godzilla was taking so much fire at one time that it put him on his side. "Time to finish you off." The Almighty Slayer said as he walked his Mechagodzilla over to Godzilla. Its hand began to spin rapidly acting like a drill with Anguirus's spikes attached. With the other hand he held down Godzilla and started drilling into his dorsal spines. Just then Jack charged in with Mechagodzilla and knocked the Almighty Slayer off Godzilla. "What the hell are you doing boy!" Godzilla rose back up to face the Almighty Slayer. "This is how it's going to be then, siding with the one who took everything from you." The Almighty Slayer said. "No, it's you that took everything from me. It was people like you that took everything from me." Jack replied. Godzilla fired his atomic breath again, and again the Almighty Slayer raised his shields. Jack fired missiles again, and again they hit just when the shields lowered. The Almighty Slayer returned fire using his energy beam, and this time it was reflected with the fire mirror. The Almighty Slayer's Mechagodzilla was badly damaged. Smoke covered the battlefield, so much that Jack could barely see anything through it. Suddenly he saw the Almighty Slayer fly towards him. It hooked itself onto Jack and Kiryu and dragged it to the forest. "I said I'd take everything you loved and I meant it." The Almighty Slayer's Mechagodzilla looked into the woods and launched napalm flames into the forest. It began to burn away the forest. While on top of Jack and Kiryu, the Almighty Slayer fired directly into their Mechagodzilla's head with its energy rays, destroying his video feeds. "Kiryu I can't see. I don't know what to do." Suddenly the cockpit chamber started to move. "Kiryu, what's going on?" "Emergency protocol activated." Said Kiryu. "What's happening Kiryu?" "All pilots remain strapped in their seats for ejection." Kiryu said as Godzilla approached them from behind. The Almighty Slayers Mechagodzilla's head turned at a 180 degree angle firing energy rays at Godzilla. Godzilla was still badly hurt from him cutting through his dorsal spines. Then from the forest came Biollante's vines spraying acid on the Almighty Slayer and holding him in place with the vines. "What the hell are these things?" The Almighty Slayer said. "Self-destruction sequence will activate shortly." said Kiryu. "No, no I won't let you die! I'm not going anywhere. I can't lose you." At that moment that felt frozen in time, Kiryu released the cockpit chamber and said to Jack, "Thank you for reactivating me. It was an honor serving with you." The thruster launched, as Kiryu pierced the Almighty Slayers Mechagodzilla with its drill ensuring they stayed attached. The control bridge on Kiryu detached and fell back behind Mechagodzilla's back. One messaged displayed on jack's screen, "Sayonara Jack Archer." The pod fell to the ground as Kiryu carried the Almighty Slayer into the sky. "Self-destruct activated." Kiryu said before the two exploded into a massive fireball in the sky. The sky blackened with smoke, debris fell from the sky with Jack.

The control bridge crashed to the surface. Jack released himself from his seat and began making his way from the cockpit. As Jack exited the command deck, he looked out to see Godzilla staring at him. Jack stood his ground staring back at him. The only thing he wanted to do was collapse to his knees, but he promised to protect the garden, no matter what. At that moment he thought about his parent, how his father was killed by the creature that stood before him. He knew there was nothing left he could do to stop Godzilla. So he awaited for Godzilla to kill him, like his father. But in that moment he was not angry, but felt a sense of letting go. He knew he was no longer angry at Godzilla for everything he has done.

In Jack's surprise, Godzilla did nothing, just staring at one another. Then the strangest thing happened. Godzilla turned, and walked away. As soon as he saw that, Jack fell to the ground. He passed out from exhaustion with everything that happened. Before he closed his eyes he could see the shadow of what looked like Mothra in the sky.


	11. Chapter 10

Jack awoke back in Mothra's cove. "Are you alright?" said the twins to Jack. "What happened? Wait where's Godzilla?! ….Where's Kiryu?" The twins looked to each other with grief, and said, "The battle was won, Godzilla returned to the wasteland, the Almighty Slayer was destroyed, and Kiryu… your friend, gave his life for us, for you." Jack stood up, he had a limp from the battle but that didn't stop him. He began marching out of the cove. "Jack it's over, the battle is won." said the twins. "I need to find him, I know he'll do the same." Jack continued his way walking out of the cove. Some of the people tried to stop him, but were shortly stopped when the twins said to them, "Let him go, give him his peace." Making his way out of the forest he found the remains of the battle. The Almighty Slayer's Mechagodzilla laid waste in a black cloud of smoke. Beside next to the rubble laid his Mechagodzilla, Kiryu. Jack rushed over to the remains of Kiryu. The eyes on Kiryu were flickering, it was possible that there was still energy left inside of it. But in the condition that Kiryu was in, there was no possible way of getting Kiryu to the station. Jack knew there was no saving Kiryu at this point. The only thing he could do now was to say goodbye.

"Kiryu, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you, tell you I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for so many things, I'm sorry I said such terrible things to you. I'm sorry if I have ever disappointed you. But I was never sorry for waking you. From the moment I awoken you I always felt a sense of fear of regret, regret that I may have made this world worse, and I've never been more wrong in my life. I can't thank you enough for helping me save my people, and if I had it any other way I would have given my life for you. It's kinda funny, these people call me the last guardian, but I don't think that titles belongs to me, it should be meant for you. I don't deserve the title, but I know you would want me to uphold it. I promise I'll carry on what we meant to the world, I promise I won't do it for power, not for fame, and not for glory. Jack paused as he looked upon the wreckage. Then he spoke, "Goodbye Kiryu, I will always remember you." With that Mechagodzilla's golden yellow eyes slowly dimmed, and at last Kiryu ran out of power. At that moment he had thought of what The Almighty Slayer said about his own Mechagodzilla, how it was like his other half. Jack knew that was the one thing he had right, because he could feel a part of him slowly dying. Jack was in tears resting on his knees, taking a moment to remember his friend.

Months passed since the event of the battle, Jack lives with Mothra and her people inside the jungle of Biollante. There are some from the settlement that survived the battle and live with Mothra as well, but not inside the forest. Those that survived weren't comfortable living inside of a jungle that was also a kaiju, so they created a new settlement outside of the forest. It was nice for Jack to live with some familiar faces around the new settlement. Jack was recommended to be the new Great Father of the settlement, but turned it down because he felt he didn't know how to run a settlement, so he recommended his old caretaker, Mrs. Johnson, to take the role as the Great Mother of the settlement. As people arrived to the forest they were directed to come to the new settlement as they also weren't comfortable to live inside the forest either. As time went on the stories of the forbidden forest changed. Stories spread of the Almighty Slayer's defeat against the Last Guardian. Jack would still be known as the Last Guardian despite his opinion that it was Kiryu who was the true last guardian. People who came to the new settlement paid tribute to the remains of Kiryu. People who lived across the wasteland were relieved to hear they were liberated by the horde and the Almighty Slayer. Though there still existed faction of raiders who would still attacked innocent people, they would never bother Jack's people. There were still Kaiju to concern people, including Godzilla, but they too never seemed to care for the new settlement or the forest. For a long time people were able to live their lives without fear.

As for Jack he returned to his old profession scavenging the wasteland, but still lived in the forest with the others. People knew that he was still looking for any chance of reviving Kiryu, but they knew that it would be hopeless. Jack returned to the old facility where he first met Kiryu in the hopes that there may still be a backup of his A.I, but unfortunately there was nothing there. He still kept the communicator around his wrist as a way of staying connected to Kiryu, even though Kiryu was gone. He liked to remember the times when he traveled across the wasteland, liberating people of an imperial ruler and the threat of kaiju. But more importantly, Jack keeps the communicator to remember his friend.

As Jack walked through the wasteland he came across an old house. Finding all the necessary supplies his people needed. It was then he walked into a room that had looked like a young boy's room with old movie posters, dressers riddled with comic books and anything else that would fill a young boy's imagination. There he found a Gameboy. "Oh look, a Gameboy." he said as he picked it up and examined it. He checked it for batteries but there were none. After finding no batteries he placed it back and began to walk out of the room. It was then he heard, "psshh...pshsh...pshsh" from the communicator. In a state of shock Jack froze before exiting the room. His heart pounded out of his chest. It was the only thing he could hear. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, or if it was real. He slowly looked at his communicator. He raised it to his mouth with hope in his heart and said, "Kiryu?"


	12. Special Thanks

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and let, I had a blast writing this story. I want to give Monster Island Buddies (MIB) special thanks for giving sharing his Godzilla fan-fiction. I don't want to take full credit for this story, and hope that I was able to bring his ideal vision to life with some of my personal touches. Feel free to comment what you thought of the story, can be positive or negative reviews, I will not be offended. Let me know if you would like to hear more stories, I would love to continue writing for the Godzilla community. Whatever you thought of the story, I appreciate you the reader taking the time to read it. Sayonara till next time.


End file.
